Goodbye, for now
by Jediempress
Summary: Follow up to Unavoidable Truth. The actual end of the trip. Mostly fluff I guess. Ties up loose ends and leads in to the sequel. Feedback loved! REWRITTEN.


Rewritten Aug 7.

Um...what do I need to remind.... oh! This is the follow up to Unavoidable Truth. The next arc of the story is Changes.

I only own the story itself and Faye is from Cowboy Bebop.

* * *

Goodbye, for now

All they had left was one more night. Tomorrow, Riku had to leave again to go home to Destiny Islands. Just the thought torn him.

He knew it was necessary. He wanted Riku to finish school, although the teen had said repeatedly he did not care either way if he graduated. It was important that one of them had a decent education and since it was already way too late for him, gods he did not like thinking about how much older he was than Riku, it was up to Riku to be the smart one.

It had only been two days since they had re-pledged themselves to one another. He had been such an idiot, reacting to the teen's traumatizing news as he had. Riku had not changed and never would. It was ironic that it had taken Sephiroth to make him see that. He supposed he owed the man now and prayed the former General never came to collect. He hated being indebted to him.

A clump of sod beaned him in the back of his head. An obnoxious voice laughed. "So much for the mighty warrior."

Cloud glared at the ninja princess before turning to Leon.

"Hey, don't look at me for help. You're the one zoning out." Leon did not look amused. Maybe he, too, was upset about Riku and Sora's departure. He had gotten oddly close to Sora these past two days. "You've got one more hour of work then you can go fuck your brains out for the rest of the night for all I care."

"Is that really all you think we do?" Cloud asked irritably as Yuffie snerked. "We do more than have sex."

"Of course you do." Leon smirked. "Now get back to work."

An hour later, the three were returning home, Yuffie skipping a bit ahead before running back. She chattered non stop but neither man paid her any attention, each lost in their own thoughts. Deciding to take a chance, Cloud glanced over to ask-

"Are you and Riku going with us tonight?" Leon somehow managed to get out before Cloud could open his mouth.

"Where?"

"Tifa's. Faye and them want to do some kind of send off for the two." Leon had his Gunblade resting upon his shoulder so Cloud could not see his face but he heard the leer in his voice. "She said she understood if you had other things to do."

"We can go for a few hours." Cloud shrugged. "If Riku wants to. I'm sure he'll want to say goodbye to everyone."

They walked in silence for a few feet. "You know, this time's going to be the hardest out of all of them."

"I figured that, the two of you had a rough time. At least now your relationship is tighter than ever because of it."

"It gets harder to have him leave every time but I manage. This time, I think I might actually break down."

"You know it doesn't have to-"

"Yes, it does." Cloud shook his head. "He needs to finish school and Destiny Islands is the best place for that. I knew what I was getting into the first time I kissed him. Well, this part of it any way."

"Gosh, you two, hurry up! Man, you old timers are slow!" Yuffie teased from ahead of them. "I don't know why Riku and Sora would want to be with you losers."

"For the last time, Yuffie, Sora and I are not together." Leon sighed in exasperation, lowering his weapon to his side.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at him.

Leon did not glance over. "She caught me kissing Sora last night. You would have heard all about it at dinner if you and Riku had stuck around for it."

"You're kissing Sora now? I thought I was the pedophile."

"It isn't like that, at least not exactly. Either way, Sora and I are a lot closer in age than you and Riku." Leon's tone did not change but the blonde saw the twinkle in Leon's eyes. "And I don't plan on screwing Sora any time soon."

Cloud could not help the evil grin. "But you do plan to screw him, huh?"

Leon shot a glare at him but said nothing.

They entered their house and were greeted by Aerith and Cid on the couch, both looking exhausted. Yuffie was in the kitchen with Sora, obviously getting in the way; probably fishing for details on his and Leon's 'relationship'. Riku was nowhere to be seen.

Once again before Cloud could ask, Sora grinned. "Riku wanted to take care of some things."

"So he left dinner to you?" Yuffie frowned. "I'm getting take-out."

"Hey!" Sora pouted. "I'm still better at it than Cloud!"

"Any one's better than Cloud." Leon added, brushing past Cloud and Yuffie for some water.

"Besides, Riku still made everything. I'm just doing the actual cooking." Sora clarified. "Are we all still going out tonight?"

"So far as I know. You talk to Riku about it?" Leon placed his head on the boy's shoulder, snaking an arm around him under the pretense of checking the pot on the stove.

"Yeah, he wants to go for a little while." Sora sighed a bit, turning his head to whisper. "He has other plans for later."

Leon nodded, moving away. "That looks done."

"It should be." Sora began turning things off and setting up dishes. Leon shooed Yuffie away before helping him.

"See?" She motioned over her head as she came over to the two in the living room. Cloud had settled down in the easy chair. "I told you they were like unnaturally close now!"

"Yuffie. Shut the fuck up." Cid grumbled.

"Yeah." Riku chimed from the door. Shutting it behind him, he glanced at Cloud. "What am I agreeing with?"

"Yuffie shutting up."

"Oh. Then, yeah, definitely."

"Where were you?" Cloud asked as his lover came over and proceeded to get in his lap, knees on either side of Cloud's hips. Considering how much larger Riku was body wise, it was rather funny looking. Without answering, Riku swept in with a long lingering kiss.

"They're going to be doing that all night, aren't they?" Sora groaned. He did not seem the slightest bit embarrassed by it any more.

"Probably." Leon replied. He finished placing food on the table. "All right, Yuffie. I give you permission just this once."

"Really? Yes!" She then went totally silent and darted the long way around the couch. Aerith and Cid, apparently knowing what she was doing quickly vacated for the table. The small ninja made her way stealthily to the back of the oversized chair Cloud and Riku were making out on. She slowly reached around, fingers poised for Cloud's lowest rib-

Then Riku's hand shot out to grip her wrist.

The pair did not even pause.

"Oww!! Damnit Riku let me go!" She squirmed but the silver haired teen's hold was firm.

He pulled back from Cloud's lips with a sigh before glancing at Yuffie with narrowed eyes. She swallowed thickly. "Uh, yeah, well… Leon said I could!"

With his other hand, Riku pinched Cloud at the same point Yuffie had been aiming for. Cloud squirmed in reaction but Riku still had his gaze on the girl. "Mine. Got it?"

"Yep. Totally." She nodded emphatically. "Now lemme go."

He released her and stood, Cloud following after. Yuffie went ahead and smacked Leon. "You knew he was gonna do that!"

Leon was grinning as was Aerith. Sora actually laughed. Cid just rolled his eyes. "Are we fucking eating or not?"

Dinner went smoothly, more like a small party than dinner. While there was still an underlying sadness, the mood was jovial and this extended after as the group walked over to the bar. There was much laughing and teasing.

Inside the bar, a rather festive atmosphere had been set up. Riku half expected a banner to drop down. But there were only some balloons and a few streamers. Hunk greeted them at the door, again slapping Sora in the back hard enough to make him pitch forward. Leon had to grab his arm and steady him.

Up at the bar, Faye gave Sora a flirtatious wink. "Hey, Blue Eyes."

"Hi, Faye."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at Leon, who was still standing right behind him. "Whatcha do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't want."

A faint blush covered Sora's cheeks but nothing like it would have a few days ago. He sat on one of the stools beside Cid. "Can I get one of those colata things?"

She grinned. "Comin' right up."

Yuffie and Aerith had gone over to talk to some people they knew. Cloud and Riku lingered by the jukebox, picking out a play list, before joining the others. Sora was half way through his pina colata by then.

"You do remember there's alcohol in that, right?" Leon questioned before tapping a short glass with Cid and both downed their whiskeys.

"Yeah." Sora stuck out his tongue.

"Is that an invitation?"

Cloud and Riku exchanged looks, shaking their heads. If they both did not know better, they would swear those two were shacking up, too. However, they did and they knew none of this was going beyond the flirting and some light making out. Riku was glad to see Sora more comfortable with the whole sex thing. It would be interesting to see what happened when they got home.

Home.

He was trying really hard to not get depressed about it. He truly did not want to go back. One thing that had been proven on this trip was his home was wherever Cloud was. But he understood Cloud's wishes and he would go back to the Islands for his last semester.

Faye handed them their customary start off drinks, a beer for Riku and amaretto stone sour for Cloud. As she did, she smiled at Riku. "You're not planning to be gone too long this time, are you?"

"No. I'm coming back on the next break."

"Good." She paused. "I saw Sephiroth yesterday over by the market."

"Oh?" Cloud looked mildly interested. Riku was clearly much more so.

"Managed to talk to him a bit. You know once you get past that whole imposing, former insane megalomaniac, hell bent on destroying the worlds thing, he's a pretty good guy, damn sexy, too." She grinned. "He seems rather happy for the two of you."

Riku laughed.

Cloud managed a slight upturn of the lips. "He did do his part."

Riku looked at him oddly. "How's that?"

"Sephiroth and I spoke the other day," was all Cloud said. Whether he would have said more there was no way to tell. A raven haired woman threw her arms around him from behind and a smile crossed his face. "Hello, Tifa."

She let him go, then went after Riku. "Someone should have told me you were here sooner. I would have been here days ago."

"Things came up," Cloud muttered.

"I know. Aerith told me all about it." She glared between the two. "But we're all better now, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Cloud you come over here and dance with me while we make Riku watch and get all jealous."

"Jealous of you, Tifa?" Riku snorted. "That'd be like Cloud getting jealous of Sora. Not gonna happen."

Tifa handed Cloud's drink to Riku and managed to drag Cloud over to the dancing area, the whole time Cloud looking back, practically begging Riku to save him. Riku only blew him a kiss and joined with the group at the bar.

Leon slid a shot at him which he smoothly picked up and downed. Sora watched this curiously. "Just, what are those made of?"

"Pure booze, kid." Cid replied.

"Can I try one?"

Riku and Leon stared at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

They exchanged evil looks. Leon nodded at Faye. "Give him a Peach. That shouldn't be too rough."

"Hey, don't baby me!" Sora pouted. "I want a real one!"

"It is." Riku assured him. "It's just a bit sweeter than most. You're less likely to spit it back up."

"Oh."

The small glass was set before him and everyone near by was watching him. Sora chuckled nervously as he picked the glass up. "Well, uh, bottom's up."

"Piece of advice, take it slow and just keep swallowing." Leon advised taking a step back. So did Riku and Faye, moving a bit further down the bar.

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "That can be taken two ways."

"I'd make a comment but I don't want to make this harder on him than it already will be," Riku murmured. Much more loudly, he said, "He's right, Sor."

Sora nodded and with a quick breath, brought the liquid to his lips. He got about half way through before gagging, spitting out a little of the fluid. "Ugh, that burns!"

There was a round of laughter and Riku handed Sora Cloud's glass. "Here. Drink it."

Sora did as told, still choking a little. He looked at the glass with interest after he sipped from it. "Hey, I like this!"

"Wait, we found Sora a drink he actually likes that isn't fruit based?" Leon feigned total shock.

"Holy fuckin' Shiva!" Cid exclaimed.

Sora ignored them. "What is this?"

"Amaretto stone sour," Riku explained. "They're Cloud's favorite."

"Well, it's mine now, too." Sora said cheerfully. He took another drink. "So, did you get things set up?"

"Yeah, all ready." Riku rubbed Sora's spikes affectionately, grinning. "So you and Leon have the house all to your selves tonight."

"Good." Leon threw back another shot. "Maybe we'll get some sleep. None of that banging and screaming."

"Oh, we're not that loud."

"Oh, yes you are." Sora countered, giggling.

"How much has he had?"

"Now? More than last time." Leon answered.

"Joy." Riku glanced over his shoulder. Tifa was holding Cloud close and Cloud himself was trying to look like he was not having fun. "Just promise me he'll still be a virgin tomorrow."

"Can't do that."

Riku mocked slugged him, knowing that the sable-haired man was teasing. He would never take advantage to Sora or anyone for that matter. "I think I'm gonna reclaim my boyfriend and duck out of here."

"We're meeting in the garage at ten tomorrow."

Riku nodded. "Sora, good luck. Make sure you sober up before we leave."

Sora just waved him off. "Wahtever. I wanna go dance now. Come with me, Leon."

He grabbed Leon's hand pulling him toward Cloud and Tifa. Riku followed them as Leon sighed. "Ok, now he might be in trouble."

"Just be gentle with him." Riku smirked.

He somewhat waltzed over to his blonde and Tifa released him to Riku's possession. She grinned at him. "Don't be gone long, okay?"

"I won't."

She wandered away and Riku took her place, hands resting in Cloud's back pockets. "You wanna keep dancing?"

"Only if you want to."

Riku rolled his hips forward into Cloud. "All I want is you."

Cloud ran his tongue along Riku's neck. "Right here?"

"Ah, if it weren't for decency laws."

"So we're leaving?"

"Already gone." Riku turned, taking hold of both Cloud's hands behind him and leading him out. On the street, he released them long enough for Cloud to step beside him. Then his arm latched itself around Cloud's waist.

They walked past the house and Cloud raised an eyebrow. Riku's lip turned at the corner but he said nothing and they continued. After fifteen minutes, they were at the castle. Ten minutes beyond that, Cloud was following Riku up over a rocky ledge.

When he dropped down and turned, his breath froze. "Whoa."

"You like it?" Riku whispered.

"This… is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Cloud took in the miniature water falls that pooled together, framed by crystalline rock settings. It felt as if time had slowed to a mere trickle.

He turned back to Riku and it stopped completely.

Silver hair glistened in the reflected light, dull purple and pinks highlighting the locks. His eyes were bright with pure delight, their aqua depths simply going on endlessly. …And the tiny smile that curled his lips and tugged at his cheeks. Riku was the most beautiful thing of all.

He stepped over and wrapped both arms around the taller's waist. No further words were spoken. Lips met gently at first but quickly gained urgency and hands worked to simultaneously touch skin and remove the barriers that inhibited them from reaching the areas of one another's bodies that they wanted next.

While the actions themselves were hurried the emotion driving them was calm. They had all night and both planned to use that to their full advantage. There was no rush.

Riku gently guided Cloud to the left, never allowing their contact to break for even a second. In an alcove, he had several blankets laid out along with a basket of food and drinks. They had no reason to leave any time soon.

Cloud smirked against insistent lips. Fine by him. He lightly shoved Riku back, forcing him down on the blankets. Riku gasped as some of the wind was knocked from him but Cloud did not give him much time to recover. He was straddled on top almost immediately, pressing his chest to Riku's and grinding his hips down.

Riku's head fell back, releasing a low moan. They did not need to hold back here. There was nothing to hear them, no one's presence to worry over. That alone heightened the sensations.

Using their bodies and very few words, each took turns proving again and again how important the other was. No touch went unreturned, no moan unanswered. Every grind, every thrust, every motion was returned tenfold. Each time their bodies joined together it seemed the passion, the emotion, the pure need only increased.

They managed to go for hours before needing to rest.

--0—0—

Cloud lay wrapped tightly in Riku's arms, listening to his heartbeat steady out in his chest. In the quiet, he noticed how his was just a second behind Riku's creating a natural rhythm that was all theirs.

"I don't want to leave again." Riku softly murmured.

"I know."

"It seems to get harder each time."

"I know."

Riku chuckled. It rumbled in his chest and vibrated through Cloud's ear. "Is that all you can say?"

"I love you."

The grip on the blond's body tightened. "You better never stop saying that."

"I won't."

They fell quiet again. Cloud felt a little sleepy and he was content to stay snuggled there and nap for a bit. He was about to do just that when a laugh escaped Riku. "What do you think Sora and Leon are doing right now?"

"I don't even want to guess. Leon's into some kinky shit."

Riku cast him a look, clearly wondering exactly how his lover knew that. He had seen from the first time he met Leon and spent time with the two that they were extremely close. There was also something else subtle to it, something he never could quite place his finger on. Now he had it figured out.

Surprisingly, that knowledge did not bother him in the slightest. Not bothering to say anything, Riku re-settled himself against Cloud's warm body. It did not matter who had been with this man in the past. Cloud was with him now and would be for years to come.

They did doze off for a bit before Riku stirred in a way that managed to reawaken both their libidos. Then it was all grunts and groans again. This became the pattern for the rest of the night.

As dawn began its inevitable approach, the couple, still pressed to one another, watched the light shift along the water of the falls.

"How many rounds was that?' Cloud asked idly, fingers playing with those on Riku's left hand over his bare stomach.

"I lost count after five." Riku nuzzled the back of Cloud's neck.

"Humm." The blonde sighed contentedly. "The potion was sheer brilliance."

"Wasn't my idea. I didn't really think it would work but physically I feel fine. A slight burning in my ass but I'll survive."

"Yeah." Cloud agreed. "And I've got next to nothing for energy."

"That too, but I suspect Leon's already prepared for that."

Cloud turned, head pillowed on Riku's arm. "So who's idea was the potion? Leon?"

"Ah, no. You probably don't want to know."

Cloud narrowed his eyes but his voice held disbelief. "Not him."

"Yeah; him. As in my brother who really is trying to make things work for all of us." Riku shook his head. "I do not want to know how he knew it would work but I'm glad he did."

"Yeah." Cloud agreed. "Maybe eventually we can… I don't know."

Riku grinned, leaning in for a long kiss. "I hope so."

For Riku, Cloud decided he would try anything. If that meant forming an amicable relationship with Sephiroth, well, so help him he would try. It was all he could do.

The sun had risen now and both knew it was time to leave their quiet refuge. Reluctantly, Riku kissed Cloud's earlobe. "Bathe with me."

Cloud nodded and they stood together. Entering the cool water, they cleaned each other up, sneaking in light caresses and soft kisses. Once finished, they silently redressed and gathered up the surrounding items.

The walk back was quiet, holding hands tightly and not caring who saw. They dropped the blankets and basket at Aerith's before heading for the garage. Leon and Sora were waiting outside, Leon looking a bit tired and Sora was clearly hung over. Again.

"Whoa, Sora just how much did you drink last night?"

"I don't remember anything from last night." The spiky brunette gripped a large container of juice. "And I swear the entire Organization is dancing the conga in my skull. Well, all but Roxas who's screaming at me for not being able to hold my liquor and fucking him up and how he never did that to me."

Wow. This trip was gonna suck.

"He drank enough to throw up all over the front steps when we got home." Leon commented and folded his arms. "And I kept my word."

"Must have been tough." Cloud snickered.

"Don't joke." Leon's tone was dead serious. "Sora's an extremely amorous drunk. I had to keep him off of me."

"Well," Riku hesitated. "I guess it's time."

"Who's taking us, anyway?" Sora asked.

Cloud and Leon exchanged mysterious looks. Leon nodded his head at Cloud. "It's your gift."

"Huh?"

Cloud opened the door. "You're taking yourselves."

"How's that?"

They followed Cloud inside and froze in the doorway, identical expressions of disbelief on their faces. Aerith, Cid and Yuffie were standing beside what used to be the twisted hulk of a gummi ship, the same one Cloud had found. Only now it was cleaned up, the holes filled and sealed, engines attached. It was clearly ready for flight.

"You have any idea how hard it was to keep Yuffie's trap shut 'bout his?" Cid spoke around his ever present cigarette. "Harder than fixin' the fucker."

"So, you like it?" Yuffie was jumping in her toes. "Merlin helped a lot and even Scrooge and his nephews pitched in."

"Faye got some friends of hers, what were their names, Jet, I think, and Ed." Aerith continued.

"Oh! And they had the cutest dog named Ein!" Yuffie added.

"Yes." The flower girl smiled. "So everyone helped."

"It's small but that will make it easier to hide." Cloud spoke softly beside Riku. "This way, you can come and go whenever you like."

"The King allowed it so long as you remembered the rules." Leon added.

"Wow!" Sora ran forward, headache forgotten for the moment. "We have our own gummi ship? Totally sweet!"

He turned to face Cloud. "Thanks, Cloud."

The man nodded. Riku stepped over and took his lover into his arms. He did not bother with the thank you only pressing his lips to the other man. They were allowed their few minutes as Cid went over a few details with Sora.

Once finished however, Leon folded his arms. "You guys need to get going if you want to be back on time."

Riku pulled back from Cloud reluctantly but did not release him. Nor did Cloud remove his arms from Riku. "I'll miss you."

"I love you."

Sora rolled his eyes. "You know he's gonna be a total emo on the trip back."

"Yep." Yuffie agreed. She walked off. "Well, see ya guys!"

Cid waved before following her out. Aerith took the time to hug Sora then managed to embrace Riku around Cloud before she too left. "Be safe, you two."

Leon glanced over at Sora. "So you'll be back over Spring Break?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. He gave the man a heartfelt smile. "Thanks for everything, Leon. You have no idea."

"Whatever." The former SeeD waved it off but there was a steady grin on his face.

This left Riku and Cloud. By unspoken consent, they managed to pull apart, hands not releasing until the very last moment. Both were struggling to maintain an almost indifferent expression but the tears shined brightly in both sets of eyes.

"We'll be back." Riku's voice wavered.

"Soon." Cloud muttered.

The silver haired teen turned and without looking back boarded the ship. Sora gave the men a mock salute. "See you guys in a couple of months."

The doors closed shut behind him and he crossed to the cockpit. Riku was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, blinking rapidly. Sora placed a hand on his shoulder but said nothing. Riku reached up and squeezed that hand. "Just get us out of here."

Sora sat and in a few minutes had the ship up and moving away. Once the warp drive was on, he turned back to Riku. The tears had finally won out and were running down his cheeks. "We'll be back soon, Riku."

"I know. Doesn't make it easier."

Sora bit his lip. He had to try to distract him somehow. "Kairi will be excited to see us."

"Yeah." Riku managed a wicked curl of lip. "I can't wait to tell her about you and Leon."

"What? You are not telling her about that!"

"Then you tell me what really happened between you two last night."

"Nothing!"

"I thought you couldn't remember."

Sora slapped a hand to his mouth. He suddenly looked rather embarrassed. "Well, I remember a little. But nothing happened!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should! I mean, okay, we made out a little but that's it!" Sora was so agitated it was cute. "He was just showing me, wait, I don't have to tell you this!"

Riku laughed, dried tear tracks pulling on his cheeks. He calmed down and shook his head. "These next couple of weeks are going to be really bad, Sora. I feel it."

"Doesn't matter." Sora looked at him squarely. "Cause you'll have me."

Riku met his gaze and smiled. "Yeah."


End file.
